décision difficile
by BadWolfs
Summary: Un court One-shot sur Martha et les raisons qui l'ont poussés à quitter le Docteur.


**Titre:** Décision difficile  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **Non la boîte bleue n'est pas à moi  
**Résumé: **Dans un instant de folie je me suis penchée sur le cas de Martha et sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter le Docteur.

Martha entendit le Tardis se dématérialiser derrière elle et l'espace d'un instant elle fut prise d'un doute. Quitter le vaisseau avait été l'une des décisions les plus dures qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à prendre. Année cauchemardesque comprise.

Mais un regard vers la maison de sa mère, accessoirement redevenue la sienne le temps qu'elle trouve un nouvel appartement, la conforta dans sa décision. Mieux valait arrêter le voyage avant qu'il n'y ait trop de casse, non ? Le prix à payer pour traverser le temps et l'espace avec le Docteur était tout simplement trop élevé pour elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre sa famille en danger une nouvelle fois, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait laisser sa mère se ronger les sangs pour elle. Or le danger et l'inquiétude c'étaient exactement ce qui les attendait si elle prenait la décision de rester avec le Docteur.

Etrangement la grande révélation lui était venue lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jack, pour la première fois elle avait pu voir les choses sous un nouvel angle, prendre un peu de recul sur sa situation. On ne voyageait pas éternellement avec le Docteur, ça elle le savait. Mais elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui se passait après.

Elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Jack et en mettant bout à bout les informations que le seigneur du Temps avait accepté, bon grès mal grès, de lui donner elle avait plus ou moins reconstitué l'histoire de Rose. La conclusion n'avait pas été des plus agréables. Quoi qu'ils fassent les compagnons du Docteur finissaient toujours par être laissé en arrière.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait compris qu'il lui faudrait trouver le courage de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là justement, elle pensait encore que trop tard n'arriverait pas avant très, très longtemps. Elle avait tord, c'était déjà trop tard.

Il y avait ça et puis le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais Rose, qu'il n'éprouverait jamais pour elle ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rose.

Elle avait du se battre pour qu'il lui accorde une place, pour qu'il commence à vraiment la voir à travers le fantôme de celle qu'il avait perdu. Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à comprendre qu'il ne la verrait jamais comme elle le voulait.

Ce n'est jamais facile d'être la remplaçante, et elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle en voulait le plus. A lui pour l'avoir laissé se fourvoyer et pour n'avoir rien vu, ou bien à elle pour s'être laissée avoir par le charme du mystère et d'avoir obstinément refusé d'ouvrir les yeux.

Finalement elle avait eu un an pour penser à tout ça et elle il avait fallu qu'un homme se sacrifie pour elle, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le Docteur tenait plus du mélange complexe entre l'admiration, l'amitié et une certaine attirance physique. Il avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir et lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde fantastique, il l'avait emmené voir Shakespeare, il lui avait montré des vaisseaux futuristes, il l'avait emmené à l'autre bout de l'univers. Il aurait fait de la plus trépidante des vies sur terre une morne routine. Elle avait cru tomber amoureuse de lui, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? L'aura du Docteur était comme ces pièges à insectes, on était attirés par sa lumière et avant que l'on comprenne réellement ce qui se passait il était trop tard.

C'était un peu ironique tout ça, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de trop tard dans sa vie que depuis qu'elle voyageait dans le temps.

Elle pensait s'être éloignée à temps, avant que l'une des tragédies qui jalonne la vie du seigneur du Temps ne marque aussi la sienne. Et malgré la sensation un peu honteuse qui s'accrochait à elle pour avoir laissé le docteur seul alors qu'il venait d'enterrer le dernier de sa race, elle se sentait presque soulagée. Elle allait finir son internat, retrouver son pédiatre et avoir une vie tranquille. Une vie tranquille et pleine de bonheur. Sa gorge se serra légèrement à cette pensée tandis qu'une montagne de souvenir affluait, comment revenir à une vie normale après avoir vécu de telles aventures ?

Comme pour lui répondre, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit à l'instant même où le numéro de l'hôpital apparaissait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle offrit un grand sourire à son frère tout en décrochant.

Pour le moment elle allait simplement profiter des gens qu'elle aimait et puis si les aventures lui manquaient trop elle pourrait toujours aller faire un tour du côté de Torchwood.


End file.
